


The One Where Harry Has A Crush And Liam Is Tired

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, LIam's POV, Liam is a Good Friend, Liam just want harry to be happy, M/M, Meddling, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “He’s so-"“Mate, no! I don’t wanna hear it," interrupted Liam.“Pretty,” continued Harry, ignoring his friend.“You do this every damn day! Do something about it. I’m tired of seeing you pine after him.”“I don’t pine!” mumbled Harry.“Then what is it?” questioned Liam pointing at Harry with a flourish of his hand.





	The One Where Harry Has A Crush And Liam Is Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say about this fic, I'll admit it's not my favorite. This is just one of these fic I jad in mind and HAD to write it so I can work on something else. 
> 
> This is based on this Tumblr [post](http://bluesy-moods.tumblr.com/post/172430950195/brolininthetardis-this-is-a-coffeeshop-au)

As soon as the customer exited the coffee shop, Harry put his elbows on the counter and sighed dramatically. Harry’s eyes followed him as he walked past the huge bay window until he turned the corner of the street and Harry couldn’t see him anymore.

“He’s so-"

“Mate, no! I don’t wanna hear it," interrupted Liam.

“Pretty,” continued Harry, ignoring his friend.

“You do this every damn day! Do something about it. I’m tired of seeing you pine after him.”

“I don’t pine!” mumbled Harry. 

“Then what is it?” questioned Liam pointing at Harry with a flourish of his hand.

Harry only glared and walked to the back room.

*

It happened again and again, the customer came to the coffee shop, smiled at Harry, brushed his fingers against his when Harry gave him his order, he even winked a time or two. Which was awkward because this boy definitely did not know how to wink. And all of that always lead to Harry sighing loudly. After three weeks Liam had enough.

“This needs to stop,” said Liam as he dropped a box on the floor, startling Harry.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Liam rolled his eyes.

“You telling me you were not daydreaming about your spring wedding?”

“No,” said Harry, “I’m thinking more about an Autumn wedding.”

Liam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“It’s not like you Harry. You usually flirt with all the cute guys that stops by.”

“It’s because I don’t care about them. I flirt, flash my dimples and get a better tip. But with him it’s different. He’s so pretty and have you hear his accent. I wanna cry every time he opens his mouth to order.”

“Okay, you are just ridiculous.”

“M’not!” mumbled Harry.

“Then do something about it.”

Harry’s eyes went comically wide and Liam tried not to laugh. 

“Are you out of your mind Payno? I don’t even know if he likes boy-"

“Yeah, it’s true we don’t know. Maybe everytime he winked at you he just had dust in his eye.”

“No,” said Harry firmly, “I can’t say anything because if I read this wrong, things will get awkward-"

“Less awkward than watching you two trying to flirt,” mumbled Liam under his breath and Harry glared at him.

“And I will have to quit my job and leave the city and maybe even the planet!” 

“Bloody hell, what have I done wrong in my life to end up with someone like you as best mate?”

“Nothing. I am the best and you know it.”

“Then stop being an idiot and do something about it before I do.”

“You wouldn't dare?”

Liam flashed Harry a smile and turned around and walked to the kitchen, before his friend could answer.

*

Another week passed and Liam had to witness Harry stutter, trip on his own feet and almost burned his favorite customer every time he was in the shop. 

“This is ridiculous.”

“Yeah, you keep saying it, Payne. But I’d like to see you in my place.”

“Last time I checked I am the one with a boyfriend.”

“And I don’t know how he deal with you.”

“Whatever Haz, you have until the end of the week to at least get his name,” said Liam.

*

“I’m Harry,” blurted Harry just before he took the customer’s order.

Liam tried to stifle a laugh. 

“I know,” said the man and Harry cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy. 

The other man extended his arm over the counter and tapped his index over Harry’s name tag. 

“I’m Niall,” said the customer with a cheeky grin, his fingers still pressed against Harry’s name tag on his chest. 

*

“Do you still believe this man-"

“Niall,” corrected Harry.

“Niall,” sighed Liam, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, “do you still think he might not be interested in men?”

“I don’t know,” whined Harry taking a sip of his glass of wine. 

Liam sighed. His best friend was an idiot.

*

Liam took the little dry erase board from the counter and wiped what was written on it. He took the pen and started writing. He had a plan and it was better work. He was getting tired of seeing Harry being an idiot. Niall was obviously interested in Harry but Harry still refused to do something about it.

“What are you doing?” questioned Harry.

“Nothing,” answered Liam too fast to not look suspicious. 

Harry looks like he wanted to argue but a customer walked in. Liam smiled and looked at the board. Harry would kill him. Or not. Depending on how his genius plan worked.

When the customer left with her latte, Harry looked at Liam expectantly but Liam only smiled. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost the time. Five minutes before the time Niall usually dropped by, Liam walked over the counter and put the board on the counter. 

Liam was looking at his sign and smiled proudly. The board read:

Today your barista is:

1\. Hella fucking gay  
2\. Desperately single

For your drink today I recommend:

Give him your number.

“Are you out of your mind?” screeched Harry when he saw the sign. He tried to reach it over the counter at the same moment Niall entered the coffee shop. Liam batted Harry’s hands away from the sign and smirked when he saw Niall eyeing it. Harry’s face was a shade of red Liam had never seen on his friend before. He smirked and left Harry alone with Niall. From the corner of his eyes Liam saw them talk and Harry was smiling. 

When Niall took his drink and walked to a table near the bay window Liam walked back to the counter where Harry was still smiling like an idiot.

“So?”

“I hate you.”

“But?”

“I have a date with Niall tonight.”

“I better be your best man at your wedding.”

Harry sighed and punched Liam on the shoulder.

“You are not invited.”

Liam laughed and removed the sign to wash it.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on my inspiration, I might add the date later. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
